Navidad
by Thapraisedgodpanda
Summary: Los recuerdos dulces y nostálgicos de la navidad junto a la persona amada.


**Navidad**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Haruichi Furudate, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro [aún]**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-HQ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A pesar de no parecerlo, la familia Tsukishima era muy japonesa, por lo que realmente no celebraban navidad. En generalmente el año nuevo era más importante, por lo que el 24 de diciembre solo comían pollo Kentucky y pastel de fresas.

Caso contrario al de la familia de Yamaguchi. Su madre era mexicana y su padre, que tenía una personalidad dulce y tranquila, cedía con extrema facilidad a las peticiones hechas por su alocada mujer. Para Teresa-san la navidad era especial; ella adornada, cocinaba como loca y compraba regalos para su esposo e hijo. Kei no entendía muy bien todo ese frenesí cuando niño.

— ¿Te dan regalos por nada? — pregunto una vez.

— No es por nada, es por el cumpleaños de Jesús —respondió el pecoso.

— ¿Entonces, no deberían darle regalos a él? —volvió a cuestionar.

— Tampoco comprendo, Tsukki—hizo un puchero— Pero me gusta — agrego.

Y el más alto si comprendía eso ¿A quién no le gustaban los obsequios?

El año siguiente cuando la madre de su mejor amigo se enteró de que en su casa no celebraban la navidad, decidió invitarlo, sus padres no tuvieron inconveniente en dejarlo ir y ese año obtuvo un obsequio. Se trataba de peluche considerablemente grande de estegosaurio. Ese año lo cambio todo, cada año era invitado, cada año lo dejaban ir. Cada año recibía un obsequio, comía comida deliciosa, disfrutaba y pasaba la noche en casa de su mejor amigo.

Aunque cada año tenía variables diferentes.

Como el tercer año, donde la madre del rubio avergonzada porque su hijo solo recibiera cosas sin dar nada a cambio, envió un pequeño postre hecho por ella misma y dio dinero a Kei para que comprara un obsequio a Tadashi. El cuarto año sus padres y hermano fueron invitados, y ellos aceptaron, sus padres avergonzados recibieron obsequios y Akiteru se divirtió mucho.

Para el quinto año los Tsukishima y los Yamaguchi organizaban la fiesta junta. Sus madres cocinaban junto con sus padres. Mientras ellos dos jugaban por allí o veían televisión con el hermano mayor del blondo.

Después empezó a ver a Yamaguchi de manera diferente. Al principio pensó que era por la atmosfera, cálida y dulce, que siempre inundaba ese día del año. Pero poco tiempo pasó para notar como el castaño lo miraba distinto también. Con anhelo, con exactamente los mismos ojos con que el mismo lo miraba.

El año de las miradas dio paso al de los besos, justo en el porche de la casa de la familia amiga. Envueltos en una cálida manta, con los labios pegado a la par que sus manos y los dedos enredados al igual que sus lenguas. Sus padres no se dieron cuenta, o al menos fingieron no hacerlo, los tres años en Karasuno fueron de besos y caricias a la espera de la cena navideña.

Y llego la universidad, en la misma ciudad, aunque en escuelas diferentes. Sin embargo las mañanas en soledad fueron consoladas por las noches con las piernas enredadas y rodeados de los brazos del otro. El primer año en ese nuevo mundo se dieron la libertad de ansiar más que nunca la navidad. O más bien de extrañar con nostalgia las decoraciones, la comida deliciosa, el intercambio de regalos, las amenas charlas...los besos en el porche bajo la manta con sus manos entrelazadas.

Ese año el regreso a casa les supo a gloria. No pararon de hablar, y sus padres felices escuchaban atentamente cada mínimo detalle y todo fue tan cálido.

Pero nada superaría el año en curso. El aniversario número dieciséis de su inmersión en la navidad. Se encontraban en pleno intercambio. Su hermano le había dado su obsequio, una colección de tarjetas con viejas ilustraciones científicas, su obsesión con los dinosaurios solo había dado paso a su justo por las antigüedades.

Ahora era su turno, le tocaba darle su obsequio a Yamaguchi quien había iniciado el intercambio y le tocaba cerrarlo "curiosamente", las únicas mujeres en la sala le guiñaron un ojo cómplices y él les sonrió. Tomo una caja de tamaño mediano, envuelta en un papel decorado bastante bonito, le dio su abrazo al menor y deposito la caja entre sus manos.

El pecoso le sonrió y comenzó a abrir su regalo. Al quitar la tapa se topó con otra caja decorada, generándole una mueca desconcertada. Repitió el proceso cinco veces antes de que una expresión de molestia surco su cara.

— ¡Tsukki! —regaño con un puchero adorable, el rubio soltó una carcajada, al igual que todos en la sala.

— Juro que es la última, lo siento —se disculpó entre risas, el más bajo bufo disgustado.

Pero al quitar la última tapa su molestia dio paso a la genuina sorpresa. El moreno se petrifico por un instante, para luego dirigir su mirada sorprendida a su novio. Este se incoó y tomo entre sus dedos el obsequio, una pequeña caja de terciopelo turquesa.

— Sabes, este año cumplimos diecisiete de conocernos, 16 de pasar la navidad juntos, y más importante aún, cumplo 10 años enamorado de la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y que pudiera conocer —vio al pecoso soltar una cuantas lagrimas conmovidas— Y todos esos años juntos son solo la prueba de que no podría vivir sin ti, de que no puedo celebrar la navidad con nadie más porque no podría vivir sin todo lo que se ha construido, sin todo lo que tu significas para mi...así que —abrió la caja, dejando que un anillo de oro blanco y con una esmeralda incrustada se asomara de la cajita— ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tus navidades junto a mí? —los sollozos del menor aumentaron, y al no poder hablar, se limitó a asentir frenéticamente.

— ¡Si! ¡Si quiero! —grito feliz.

El rubio tomo la joya, y con manos temblorosas la coloco en el dedo de su ahora prometido.

Tadashi rodeo con sus brazos a su futuro esposo y entre sollozos, susurro dulces palabra y sin poder contener su dicha más, el castaño lleno de besitos toda la cara del más alto. Así entre los llantos emocionados de sus madres y del padre del pecoso, que era consolado por palmadas amistosas del Sr. Tsukishima, y los gritos eufóricos de Akiteru una sonrisa nació en su cara, confirmando que este era el mejor año.

— Feliz navidad, Tadashi —susurro dulcemente, el moreno rio encantado.

— Feliz navidad, Kei, esta y todas las que vengan —respondió, para después tomar con delicadeza la cara del mayor y darle un beso casto en los labios. Sellando con él una promesa de futuras fiestas en familia, una más grande y más feliz.

Junto con la que Akiteru formara con Saeko años después, uniendo a la familia Tanaka a la celebración. Después nacieron los sobrinos, y poco tiempo después se dio la adopción de sus propias estrellitas.

Celebraron con sus padres ya ancianos...cuando estos hicieron falta, cuando sus hijos crecieron y la que pasaron solo en compañía del otro. O esa en la que jugaron con sus nietos, y volvieron a unir sus manos y refugiarse bajo la manta. Plenos, felices y completos.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-HQ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Este es un pequeño Oneshot que hice para el Santa Secreto en el **TsukkiYama FC Haikyuu! Latino**. Tuve un montón de ideas pero al final gano esta...porque estoy en la edad en que estas cosas me dan nostalgia XD


End file.
